Happy New Year
by floralteacups
Summary: Drabble written for my RP. Blaine and Jesse's son falls for Brittany and Sunny's daughter, Bubblegum. Shh, just come.


Every New Year's Eve, the St. James-Anderson and Pierce-Corazon families got together to ring in the New Year, kids and all. It had once been a bit more wild, involving harder alcohol than the champagne they drank now. Since both couples had children, they'd calmed things down so the whole night would be child appropriate.

It was 2040, almost 2041. Blaine and Jesse had been married for twenty years, Brittany and Sunshine for twenty-five. In that time, they'd had a total of four children between them. Three for Blaine and Jesse, and one for Sunny and Brittany. They'd grown up together, becoming friendly. Specifically Bubblegum, Sunny and Brittany's daughter, and Jack, Blaine and Jesse's son.

The two were the same age, having played together as children. They'd been inseperable since birth, becoming best friends right away. Sixteen now, things had begun to change. Now that they were teenagers, boys and girls couldn't just be friends. There always had to be something going on between them, right?

"Jack!" Blaine called out, pulling out a bottle of wine. "Come out. Bubblegum's going to be here soon. You haven't seen her in forever." He turned around, seeing Jesse trying to convince Sophia, their youngest daughter, to wear her dress. He smirked, and put the bottle down to talk to his husband.

"You think he likes her?" the younger one asked. "Bubblegum I mean." He leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jack?" Jesse asked, zippering upp the top half of Sophia's dress for her. "I think so," he said through a smile. "I had a feeling it was going to happen sooner or later. Okay, you're good Soph," he said, smiling as his daughter scampered away.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they started dating," Blaine said, nodding as he moved forward to wrap his arms around his taller husband, his head nuzzling into Jesse's neck.

"I wouldn't either," agreed the other man, latching onto Blaine's hands and smiling.

"Jack," Bubblegum said, a wide smile on her pink lips. She wrapped her arms around the taller boy, her red hair covering some of her face. She breathed in his clean scent, her arms tight around his waist. He had inherited Blaine's olive skin tone, which contrasted greatly with her creamy pale skin.

"Someone's happy to see me," he joked, having inherited Jesse's sense of sarcasm. He was tall, and had straight dark hair. His blue eyes were light, and they were typically the first thing people noticed when looking at him. "Let's go to my room," he said, taking her hand in his. "I'm pretty sure that you don't want to hang out with my sisters." Laughing, they moved upstairs into his room.

Blaine watched them going upstairs, nudging Jesse to look, who just smiled, pulling him closer. "They're just hanging out, Blaine. Relax. Drink. Be merry."

Nodding, he took a sip of his wine, and continued talking to Brittany and Sunshine, the two couples sitting down on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Bubblegum said, rasing an eyebrow, throwing a plush basketball into the air, and catching it on it's way down. "Iron Man could totally kick Captain America's ass," she said with a smirk. Jack was a comic book fanatic, and he'd succeeded in getting Bubblegum to read them as well.

Shaking his head, Jack sat down next to her on his bed. She was wearing a black mini-skirt, and a cream colored satin blouse, black flats on her feet. Never one to want to look completely girly, she had on a black leather jacket that she'd picked up at a thrift store in Hell's Kitchen that she had dragged Jack to.

"No way," he insisted laying down next to her. "Captain America could beat him in a fight any day." Laying there next to her, he could smell her perfume, light vanilla filling his nostrils. He had wanted to take her hand in his, but he knew he couldn't. Jack had liked Bubblegum for a long time. But he knew that he couldn't risk their friendship.

As she opened her mouth to speak, they heard cheering from downstairs, the clink of glasses, and the giggles of Sophia and Lucy, his younger sisters. Probably at their parents kissing. Glancing at the clock on his night stand, she saw that it was midnight.

"Happy New Year, Jack," she said smiling at him, a silence falling upon them.

"Happy New Year, Bubblegum." Staring at her green eyes for a minute, he leaned in and kissed her gently, cupping her face in his hands. When they broke apart, they looked at each other, not breathing. They moved back together so their lips could meet again, smiling this time.

"Daddy J! Daddy B! Jack's kissing Bubblegum!" called out Sophia from his doorway, smirking and giggling as she ran down the stairs, to tell her parents what she'd just seen.

2041 – 21 years of marriage

Jack William St. James-Anderson is 16 (born in 2025)

Lucy Delilah St. James-Anderson is 14 (born in 2027)

Sophia Helena St. James-Anderson is 9 (born in 2032)


End file.
